Sigo aquí
by nachi123
Summary: Mientras Scott está en la cama del hospital, recuperandose de las heridas producidas por Zoey y Colmillo, analiza como fue su infancia, y lo que es ahora, su vida. Recuerda lo que le pasó, lo que hizo y de lo que se arrepiente. Leve ScottxDawn


**La trama de TDI y sus secuelas, obviamente no me pertenecen. Si no, el DxG nunca hubiera pasado mas allá de una amistad, Courtney hubiera ganado el millón y yo fuera rica ;D  
****Y como nueva inclusión a esto: Scott hubiera tenido mas y mejores escenas ;D **

**sin mas que decir, doy inicio a este nuevo realitty:**

* * *

**SIGO AQUÍ **

Dolor. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo me duele, y, aunque el maldito doctor que me cortó cortado y remendó como si fuera un trozo de tela, había dicho que eso era bueno, pues era señal de que aun podía recuperar la movilidad total de mi cuerpo, aún tenía el horrible antojo de molerlo a golpes. ¿Qué acaso no conocía la anestesia? ¿No podía dejarme en un coma hasta ya estar recuperado de mis heridas, como hicieron en Doctor House?

Carajo. Estoy tan drogado que ni siquiera puedo abrir los ojos. Así sea para mirar la luz blanca de la habitación, las motas de polvo, ¡O mi nariz! Lo que sea, odio esta maldita oscuridad. Y no, no desarrollé una fobia después del desafío de los túneles en el realitty. Siempre le había tenido cierto terror a la oscuridad, aunque no como el sargento moja-pantalones, igualmente, después de vivir años donde tu padre te jalaba del pescuezo y te metía a los golpes a dormir en el sótano, donde la tubería te gotea bajo la cara, los cristales de la ventana están rotos, y entran ratas y murciélago como si fuera su casa, deja traumado a cualquiera.

Uh, mi padre, ni siquiera lo he visto desde que terminó la temporada, según mi hermano mayor, el viejo dice que ya no me reconoce como hijo. Lo he decepcionada, es obvio. El mismo había sido claro "Ojala que ganes, si no, no te molestes en volver" Él me quería con el millón en la mano, así financiaría su tarifa semana de droga y alcohol. O sea que, desvalido y sin un centavo, el no querría verme la cara.

Me da igual, ese alcohólico barrigón fue tanto mi padre, como el cerdo que engordamos y nos comimos en la cena de navidad, es más, al menos el cerdo me daba baños, aunque fueran de lodo, y además, era divertido; incluso sentí algo parecido a lastima cuando llevaron al matadero a Gordon, porque si, tenía nombre.

Total, que ahora soy técnicamente huérfano, pues mi madre murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años, y con un hermano que se fue de la casa cuando cumplió los quince… bien, supongo que apenas me recupere y me den de alta, tendré que armar las maletas e irme de ahí.

¿Mi hermano me permitirá quedarme en su casa? No sé dónde demonios vive, quizás ni tenga casa, puede vivir en las calles, pero supongo que él cree que es mejor vivir bajo un puente, a punta de limosna y caridad, que bajo el techo de un padre golpeador y abusivo. A él, Alex, le tocó la peor cara de nuestra padre, creo que por parecerse tanto a nuestra madre, tanto en carácter como en apariencia. Fue el quien prefería interponerse entre el viejo y yo, caer medio inconsciente por los golpes, y sin embargo, acompañarme al día siguiente al colegio, más para vigilar que no me escapara, pero lo mismo daba.

Si hay alguien a quien lamento haber traicionado, es a él, por preferir ser fiel a nuestro padre, darle la espalda y dejar que se fuera. Aún recuerdo como él se había puesto la capucha de su chaqueta de cuero, antes de subirse en su motocicleta y darme una última mirada, entre triste y decepcionado, antes de partir. Y, aunque siguió teniendo contacto con mi padre, puesto que Alex le daba dinero de vez en cuando, nunca más volví a hablar directamente con él.

Sí, hay fue la única ocasión donde Scott Evans sintió culpa por alguien, y miedo… Bah, ya pasaron siete años desde eso, creo. Obviamente ya no siento culpa, claro que no… Un momento, Si de verdad pienso pedirle asilo a mi hermano mayor, ¿Cómo diablo le miraré a la cara después de siete años? Como mínimo querrá golpearme, y bien merecido que lo tuviera, por cierto. O puede hacer algo peor: Sonreír como siempre y recibirme con los brazos abiertos, eso sí que no lo soportaría, me terminaría matando se seguro. Vamos, que por años me daba igual su vida, y que de repente yo apareciera en la suya, y que él no me reclamara nada… sería demasiado bueno para mí. Repito, no lo soportaría.

Y no, no es culpa como ya dije, el buen niño que un día supuestamente fui, el que sentía culpa y hasta de vez en cuando ayudaba a los demás, ya está muerto. Simplemente es como el dicho "Ojo por ojo, diente por diente" Lo traicioné una vez, él debe de hacer algo para desquitarse, ante de que quiera darme una oportunidad.

Claro, suponiendo el hecho de que de verdad me quisiera dar una.

Demonios, me duele la cabeza ahora, y no creo que sea por las post-operación, puesto que en sí, mi cabeza fue lo único que se salvó de ser comido por Colmillo, el resto de mi extremidades, eran más carne molida que brazos y piernas como tal.

Maldita Zoey, Maldito Chris.

Primero, una perra rencorosa, con tendencias Yandere, que en vez de vengarse más del chef como era debido, prefirió tomarlas conmigo. Bien, eliminé a su querido novio, ¿Y qué? Se iban a ver unos episodios después, e indirectamente hice que ese mal agradecido aprendiera a controlar sus múltiples personalidades, no a conciencia, claro está.

Y luego está Chris, que basta decir, con que apenas salga de esta cama, iré a por él. Ya, con las múltiples fracturas que tenía, iba a quedarme postrado en rehabilitación una temporada, pero que me metiera en la catapulta con ese maldito tiburón mutante, era el colmo. No esperen, lo peor fue cuando, como medida a mi estado semi-vegetativo, me metió en esa caja mental, donde no se acaba de entender que luz era "si" y cual luz era "no". Es más, debo de agradecer, y lo digo figurativamente, pues yo no agradezco la pena que los demás me tienen, a una de las chicas de la temporada anterior, la morena, a la que le habían robado el novio, vamos… esa muchacha, tan entrometida como nadie, había demandado a Chris sobre las condiciones hospitalaria en que me habían mantenido.

Así que, heme aquí, con todo mi cuerpo drogado y vendado y sin siquiera poder abrir los ojos o pode rascarme el cuello, en una cama demasiado inclinada como para poder descansar bien. Un momento… ¿Dije que le agradecía? Olviden eso, creo que también me vengare con ella, algo suave pues al menos me permitió volver a caminar, pero igual, ella, la perra de Zoey, Chris Maclean y cada uno del elenco de la venganza de la isla va a caer. ¿Y quién los pisara después de que pueda volver a usar sus piernas? Yo, claro está.

La anestesia está comenzando a pasar, lo presiento. Noto mi cuerpo mucho más adolorido y ahora, por lo menos, puedo fruncir los labios, o eso creo que hago, pues siento como si no tuviera. Igualmente, mis sentidos se sensibilizan y puedo oler a ¿Violetas? ¿Alguien me dejó flores? Nah, eso es imposible, además de mi hermano, nadie me aprecia lo suficiente como para que quisiera que viviera, menos aún, me iría a visitar, gastar su dinero y dejarme flores. Lo más seguro es que sea el olor del desinfectante que usan las que limpian.

Mrrr…

Las violetas me gustan, por muy marica que suene, me recuerdan unos de los pocos momentos felices de mi infancia. Creo que de ese aroma era el perfume que se ponía mi madre, o a lo mejor las acostumbraba a sembrar, pues detrás de la granja, hay un huerto muerto donde se ven que antes se cultivaba flores, aunque ahora solo haya pétalos marchitos.

…Bueno, antes de que evoque el recuerdo de mi madre muerta, de la cual, no pienso en ella desde mis seis, vuelvo a concretarme en lo que voy a hacer: Vengarme. Esos perdedores van a caer, uno tras otros… ¿Pensaba que era malo? Pues ahora conocerán el demonio. Porque sí, tengo corazón, y hasta puedo ser lo que se llama "benévolo" como fui en esta temporada, pero si siendo bueno, soy malo, cuando sea realmente malo…

—…su aura se está oscureciendo, algo triste… me gustaba su bonito color azul cielo —una voz interrumpe mis pensamientos. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una alucinación? No, esperen, creo que comienzo a recuperar el oído, pues también oigo el "beep" del monitor que vigila el pulso.

¿Alguien realmente me ha visitado, o es que dejaron la televisión encendida? Finalmente, la curiosidad me vence, y lentamente, abro los ojos.

Primero me pesan los parpados, amenazando con cerrarse en cualquier momento por la luz blanca que me encandila. Pero después de un rato, me acostumbro. Miró el techo fijamente, y con lentitud, muevo el cuello. Perfecto, al menos puedo mover la cabeza, así que por lo menos estoy mejor que cuando llegué…

Quien está a mi lado, sentada en forma india sobre una silla, y meditando, me sorprende… ¿Ella? ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Ah, sí, Dawn, la que habla con los animales. La que reveló a pantalla internacional mi poco feliz infancia, y a la que eché, tras hacer pensar a todos que era ella la ladrona. De acuerdo, o está aquí por una apuesta, o es que realmente es estúpida.

De repente abre un ojo y me mira.

—Estas despierto, perfecto, mis vibraciones sobre ti han funcionado… —¿Vibraciones? ¿Qué diablo quiere decir con eso? Ella de un salto se baja de la silla, y camina hacia mí. Me quiero alejar. Había olvidado lo atemorizante que ella podía llegar a ser, a pesar de ser una maldita enana con cara de cachorro atropellado. Posa una mano sobre mi frente, como comprobando que no tengo fiebre, y no puedo apartarla, o decirle que se quite, pues aun no puedo hablar— Tranquilo, tu recuperación está siendo rápida, se supone que no ibas a despertar dentro de una semana, pero decidí que no podías estar mucho más tiempo sin poder abrir los ojos.

¿Qué hizo esa pequeña bruja en mí? ¿Es por eso que me duele tanto el cuerpo, por qué me he despertado antes de tiempo? Si lo que dice es verdad, mis heridas debían seguir sanando y yo debía estar bajo los efectos de la morfina. Esa maldita perra…

—No tienes que ser grosero conmigo, te hice un favor —vuelvo tenerle miedo, yo no he pronunciado ni una palabra. ¿Y si es una bruja realmente? —…prefiero el termino hija de la luna, si no te importa.

Joder, quítenme esta lunática de encima.

Ella frunce el ceño, al parecer la he ofendido. Retira su mano y suspira.

—En fin, no esperaba que supieras apreciar cuando las personas se preocupan por ti —¿Preocuparse, ella se preocupa por mí? Imposible, solo debe sentir lastima, o deseos de venganza— La venganza es para las personas de mentes vacías, y no siento lastima, siento preocupación… nunca he podido resistirme a cuidar a los seres vivos que estén malherido, por más sucias almas que tengan.

Es oficial, está ofendida. Ella camino, ¿o levita? Hasta la puerta lentamente.

De repente, pienso en algo. No quiero que se vaya, no porque aprecie su compañía, es que sencillamente no deseo estar solo. Ya lo estuve en mi infancia, después de que se fue mi hermano, en la secundaria porque me consideraban mala influencia, y en el realitty anduve solo por decisión propia, pero aquí, mientras ni siquiera puedo servirme un vaso de agua, no deseo estar solo.

No puedo hablar, mi lengua parece un trapo remojado, y ni siquiera puedo cerrar la mandíbula, por lo que comienzo a gruñir, y balbucear. Patético, lo sé, pero supongo que si quiero que se quede, debo de humillarme un poco por haberla ofendido, ¿no?

Dawn se detiene cuando abre la puerta, y voltea a verme. Sonríe, ¿Acaso se está burlando de mí?

—…no —es su respuesta, y no sé por qué, le creo— Pero no puedo quedarme, solo vine a darte un poco de mi vibra, para que puedas sanar más rápido.

¿Eso era lo que pretendía realmente? De repente me fijo en ella. Enana, flacucha y rubia como la recuerdo. Pero ahora se ve diferente, no tiene ese "algo" que la hace fuerte, esa… ¿el termino correcto sería aura? Bueno, eso… en realidad la noto más cansada, y que se sostiene del marco de la puerta. Sea lo que sea, la dejó agotada.

—Pero tranquilo, no estarás solo, y no, no pienso lanzarte a Colmillo, hablé con él y ya no piensa perseguirte más—En serio, da miedo. Ha dicho eso y yo ni lo he terminado de pensar— es… otra persona.

Sonríe una vez más y se va, no sin antes dejar el ramo de violetas sobre una mesita que está contra la pared. Es extraño, por un momento creí que el aroma provenía de ella, pienso, mientras veo las flores que no han terminado de abrirse.

Por la ventana, que tiene las persianas bajas, veo que está hablando con alguien, seguramente es el doctor, para informarle que he despertado. Se ve como la sombra de Dawn se aleja, y como el hombre camino hacia mi habitación. Un viejo canoso con bata de chichero no me hace mucha gracia como compañía no me hace mucha gracia, pero supongo que es mejor que na…

Me quedó de piedra, de manera literal, porque estoy paralizado.

—Hola, hermano —

* * *

**Bien, hace tiempo que quería hacer un fic de la vida de Scott . Me parece un personaje que ha tenido una vida dura, sobre todo desde que Dawn dijo parte de su vida, y el apareció medio traumado xD... es decir, nadie se pone en posición fetal si el recuerdo no le afectara! **

**Y en pos de eso, aquí esta es pequeño fic de drama, que siendo sincera, me hizo casi llorar cual estaba terminandolo de escribir . Odio cuando me pongo sentimental, pero ya que... **

**El titulo del fic está basado en la cancion de Alex ubago, con el mismo nombre La canción en si, no tiene nada que ver con la vida de Scott, pero me inspiró para escribir el fic, asi que se la puse n.n Para quienes no sepan cual es esa cancion, es la del planeta del Tesoro :P **

**Bien, ¿Que tal me quedó el intento de drama? xD**


End file.
